Impressionner ne veut pas dire stupidité
by Gouline971
Summary: Drago a fait une grosse bêtise le 13 Avril 2005. Hermione a donc décidé de l'ignorer. Voilà pourquoi il a l'intention de l'impressionner pour se faire pardonner. Mais son action se révèle être d'une profonde stupidité.  Mais ça pourrait fonctionner…


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième OS de cet été. C'est _Drago/ Hermione_ cette fois. Je pense que je vais laisser les _Harry/Pansy_ pour celui-là quoique...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (Ne vous fiez pas au début, c'est bien un _Drago/ Hermione_ !)

Bonne Lecture.

_**Résumé**_ : Drago a fait une grosse bêtise le 13 Avril 2005. Hermione a donc décidé de l'ignorer. Voilà pourquoi il a l'intention de l'impressionner pour se faire pardonner. Mais son action se révèle être d'une profonde stupidité. Mais ça pourrait fonctionner…

_**Impressionner ne veut pas dire stupidité.**_

C'était une de ces rares journées ensoleillées qu'il y avait à Londres. Il y avait un magnifique ciel bleu, une température de presque 30 degrés avec une légère brise qui rafraichissait l'air.

Pansy avait décidé de faire quelque course sur le Chemin de Traverse et de profiter du beau temps. Elle avait flâné dans les rues achetant de quoi remplir les placards de sa maison et de quoi contenter les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et qui étaient restées chez-elle. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de rentrer. Elle ne tarda pas à le faire. Pansy transplana et se retrouva au bout d'une rue dans une zone pavillonnaire. Elle resta immobile et regarda la rue en souriant en pensant à sa première réaction lorsqu'elle avait vu cet endroit « Mais c'est mort, ici ! Il est hors de question qu'on y vive, tu m'entends ! » Pourtant, après deux ans, elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour fonder une famille. Elle marcha jusqu'à arriver devant chez-elle. Pansy ouvrit le portail, puis la porte de sa maison. C'était calme. Elle posa ses affaires dans la cuisine et alla dans le salon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

Se trouvait devant elle, son mari allongé dans le canapé les yeux clos, la respiration régulière avec pour petit intrus, un bébé de tout juste un an sur le ventre qui lui, avait les yeux bien ouverts.

-Tu ne dors pas, mon cœur ?

Le bébé en question regarda sa mère sans vraiment réagir. Il ne faisait que monter et descendre suivant la respiration de son père.

-Maman va te préparer ton biberon, tu veux bien ?

Et pour toute réponse, le bébé sourit en battant des pieds. Pansy se retint d'éclater de rire.

-Tu le connais bien le mot biberon, toi. Petit gourmand.

-Il a de qui tenir.

Pansy regarda son mari qui venait de parler mais qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-De qui tu parles, Potter ?

-Mais de toi, Potter, répondit Harry. Tu es une vraie gloutonne.

-Je ne suis pas gloutonne, je suis gourmande ! J'aime la nourriture, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et c'est Parkinson-Potter !

-Tu renégocies ton statut de femme mariée ?

-Oui, surtout quand tu dis que je suis gloutonne.

-Ai-je droit à un baiser ? demanda Harry les yeux toujours clos.

-Non.

Pansy prit son fils dans ses bras et embrassa ses joues roses. Il attrapa les joues de sa mère et fit la même chose. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit son fils qui le narguait presque.

-Tu me trahis pour un biberon ! C'est navrant.

Jack sourit de nouveau en montrant ses deux dents et fut emmené dans la cuisine par sa mère. Se retrouvant tout seul dans le salon, Harry se leva et alla dans la cuisine où il vola un baiser à sa femme. Il regarda ensuite son fils siffler son biberon à grande vitesse. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait faire ça, il se demandait s'il ne lui donnait pas assez à manger. Quand il eut finit, Jack tendit le biberon à son père. Harry allait le prendre mais son fils en décida autrement et le balança à travers la cuisine.

-Jack Potter !

Jack éclata de rire dans sa chaise haute alors qu'Harry allait récupérer le désastre de son fils.

-C'est bien un Parkinson, chuchota Harry.

-C'est un Parkinson quand tu veux, lui fit remarquer Pansy.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. On sonna à la porte. Pansy ouvrit. C'était Hermione, rayonnante, souriante. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de la maison et fit la bise à Pansy.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien et…

-Harry est là ?

-Oui… dans la…

Mais Hermione se dirigea illico dans la cuisine telle une tornade anormalement heureuse. Pansy put entendre « Oh ! Mais c'est mon petit Jack d'amour ! Tu viens dans mes bras ? » Elle s'imaginait Jack tendre ses bras et ne pas se faire prier. Pansy retourna dans la cuisine et regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules.

-Ce que tu es grand ! Tu es sage avec ta maman et ton papa, hein ? Bien sûr que oui tu es sage. Rien à voir avec Laure, Lise et ce diable de Sébastien !

-Hermione, commença Harry, qu'est-ce que tu es venue nous dire ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis venue vous inviter à dîner à la maison.

-Tu es venue à la maison pour ça ? répéta Harry. Tu sais que les hiboux existent ou… le téléphone.

-Je sais, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour venir ici voir mon petit monstre adoré.

Jack sourit à Hermione qui craqua.

-Et ce sera un dîner spécial Gryffondor ou Blaise et moi nous ne nous sentirons pas à l'aise…

-Pansy…, fit Harry.

-Ou tu comptes inviter tout le monde ?

-Je compte inviter tout le monde ! Vous deux, Ron, Lavande, Ginny Blaise, Luna, Neville et Théodore ! Pas d'enfants, hein ? Vous savez à quel point je les adore mais quand Ron et Neville boivent beaucoup, ils ont tendance à parler fort alors…

-Mais Hermione, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un ?

-Harry ! fit Pansy.

-Ben quoi ?

Hermione regarda Harry et devint rouge en très peu de temps. Elle tendit Jack à Pansy et se retourna à nouveau vers Harry. Celui-ci se rendit très vite compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Tu crois que j'ai oublié quelqu'un dans ma liste d'invité Harry Potter ?

-Non, dit-il en déglutissant.

-Qui ça pourrait bien être, hein ? Qui ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Tu as une idée Pansy ?

-Non, répondit-elle immédiatement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. La liste est donc complète. Demain 19h30, ça vous va ?

-Bien sûr ! On y sera, et à l'heure !

Hermione sourit à Pansy et s'en alla. Une fois que la porte claqua Harry et Pansy soupirèrent. Pansy donna une petite tape à l'épaule d'Harry.

-Ne jamais faire allusion à lui face à Hermione. Jamais !

-Oui je sais. Mais je pensais qu'elle lui avait pardonné depuis le temps. Ça fait trois mois !

-Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais pardonné si tu avais fait ça !

-Toi c'est différent, tu m'aurais carrément tué. Et puis je ne suis pas assez stupide pour faire ça.

**000**

Plus tard dans la nuit, un certain sorcier marcha au pas de course dans les rues de Londres. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il était passé rendre visite à son meilleur ami quand celui-ci lui avait soudainement apprit ce dîner entre amis auquel lui n'était pas invité ! Lui ! Drago Malefoy ! Il était toujours invité, n'importe où ! Et c'est lui qui déclinait les offres ! Mais on ne le snobait pas ! Jamais ! Et elle, elle avait l'audace de faire ça ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle… qu'elle le rayait de sa vie. Et ça faisait trois mois que ça durait.

Drago se retrouva devant la porte d'un appartement et tambourina comme un malade.

-Ça va ! Ça va ! J'arrive ! entendit-il à travers la porte. Tiens, Drago Malefoy ! Que me vaut l'honneur de… Mais bien sûr, entre et fait comme chez-toi.

Théodore Nott referma la porte en maudissant intérieurement Drago de débarquer à l'improviste.

-Tu l'as reçu ? demanda soudainement Drago.

-Reçu quoi ? demanda Théodore d'un ton las.

-Son invitation à dîner, Nott ? Son invitation à dîner de merde pour demain soir 19h30 !

-Bien sûr ! Elle est même carrément venue me voir, dit-il un souriant. Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

Et vu le regard que lui balançait Drago, Théodore en conclut qu'il avait été exclu.

-Bon, ben j'espère que tu as prévu quelque chose d'intéressant demain, parce que nous sommes tous prit ! Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser seul avec mon appartement, dit Théodore en ouvrant la porte.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Je te demande pardon ? dit Théodore en refermant la porte. En quoi c'est de ma faute Malefoy !

-Tu es sorti avec elle juste après… ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne l'avais pas fait peut-être que…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Un, je ne suis JAMAIS sorti avec Hermione ! Jamais ! Elle avait juste besoin de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de quelqu'un et comme Potter et Weasley ont d'autre chat à fouetter ces temps-ci, elle est venue me voir ! Ensuite, ce qui s'est passé est de ta faute à toi ! C'est toi qui l'as laissé en plan pour une sorcière au cerveau atrophié ! Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Hermione Granger était prête à sortir avec toi ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu lui poses un lapin pour… une fille dont tu n'as même pas retenu le nom ! Malefoy, tu as merdé et elle te le fait payer par son ignorance !

Drago serra la mâchoire, prêt à exploser mais se ravisa. Il s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant. Théodore avait raison et il le savait. Ce fameux 13 Avril aurait dû être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Enfin, Hermione lui accordait l'attention qu'il désirait tant en acceptant son invitant à dîner. Et lui, il avait tout fichu en l'air en ne venant pas. Et il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

Il leva la tête et regarda Théodore qui était assit face à lui.

-Quoi ? dit-il avec suspicion.

-Tu ne pourrais pas lui parler pour moi ? Essayer de faire un plaidoyer ?

-Non, je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'au bout de trois mois, c'est trop tard – Blaise Pansy et moi en avons tellement fait qu'on a épuisé le stock - et que si je fais le malheur d'employer ton nom à nouveau, elle me mettra à la porte et adieu le Crumble à la Citrouille, son Poulet Farci, la Tarte Tatin, le Fondant au Chocolat, dit Théodore d'une voix rêveuse.

-Tu me trahis pour de la nourriture ? s'offusqua Drago.

-Pas pour de la nourriture ! Pour la nourriture d'Hermione Granger ! C'est tellement bon ce qu'elle fait. Son Fondant au Chocolat à ce léger goût de…

-Je sais quel goût à son Fondant au Chocolat, Nott !

Drago se leva prêt à quitter l'appartement.

-Je suis désolé Drago, mais tu as eu trois mois pour te faire pardonner. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle les accepte maintenant. A moins que tu fasses quelque chose d'impressionnant.

-Quelque chose d'impressionnant ? répéta Drago.

-Oui, quelque chose d'impressionnant, réitéra Théodore.

-Quelque chose d'impressionnant, murmura à nouveau Drago. Merci !

-De rien, dit Théodore d'un geste de la main avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sortit de chez-lui en courant après Drago pour lui crier :

-J'ai dis quelque chose d'impressionnant, pas de stupide ! Granger va me tuer…

**000**

Hermione avait passé sa journée aux fourneaux pour faire un repas parfait. Entre temps, Théodore avait fait irruption chez-elle disant qu'il voulait l'aider à préparer toutes ces bonnes choses. Hermione savait que c'était faux. Il était surtout venu pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire et se lécher les babines. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait bien Théodore. C'était un Serpentard gentil, drôle et qui avait été là lorsque… l'autre avait décidé de tout faire capoter. Il lui avait tendu les bras et réconforté quand Ron et Harry étaient occupés avec leur petite famille. Elle ne leur en voulait pas mais aurait voulu qu'ils soient plus présents pour ce passage douloureux de sa vie.

-Je peux goûter ? demanda Théodore en voyant un morceau de pomme le narguer.

-Non !

-Aller, s'il te plait ?

-J'ai dit non ! Tu imagines si je débarque dans le salon avec des plats à moitié préparer tout ça parce que tu en auras mangé la moitié. Et je ne t'avais pas dit de mettre les couverts ? Théodore Nott !

Trop tard, il avait mangé un morceau de pomme caramélisée.

-Tu es pire que Ron.

-Eh ! Je ne ressemble pas à Weasley. Je suis loin d'être roux !

-Va mettre les couverts ! Les premiers invités vont bientôt arriver !

Hermione ne mentait pas. Une fois les couverts mis (grâce à la magie – il ne fallait pas exagérer) on sonna à la porte. Théodore tomba nez à nez avec Ron.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui ouvres ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

-Parce qu'Hermione est occupée.

Théodore laissa entrer Ron et Lavande. Ils s'installèrent à leur aise, attendant qu'Hermione décide de sortir de la cuisine pour les saluer.

-Si tu entres dans cette cuisine Théodore, je te coupe les mains !

Celui-ci resta à l'entrée en pensant aux pommes caramélisée qu'il avait goutées. Ça sentait la Tarte Tatin à plein nez. Son ventre en gargouillait d'avance.

Au bout d'une demi-heure tout le monde était arrivé et on pouvait constater que certaines personnes telle que Neville ou encore Luna s'apercevaient qu'il manquait un certain Drago Malefoy à l'appel. Ils avaient pour habitude d'être onze à table avec Hermione seule en bout de table et ils étaient maintenant dix avec Hermione et Théodore - fier comme un coq - en bout de table.

-Bon, alors c'est quoi ? fit Blaise.

-Comment ? dit Hermione.

-La bonne nouvelle que tu dois nous annoncer, répondit Ginny.

-Tu as eu une augmentation ? demanda Ron.

-Tu changes de travail, renchérit Lavande.

-Tu déménages, ajouta Pansy.

-Tu as en copain ? demanda Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est Drago ?

A ce moment-là tout le monde se tut et regarda Luna qui venait de dire le mot interdit. Il y eut un léger mouvement de recul autour d'Hermione pensant qu'elle exploserait (elle commençait à rougir dangereusement) mais il n'en fut rien. Elle continua de regarder Luna, les couverts en suspends. Puis elle mit sa fourchette dans a bouche, mâcha son poulet et l'avala aux yeux de tous.

-Rien de tout ça et encore moins la dernière proposition. J'ai simplement voulu vous inviter à dîner parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé tous ensemble autour d'un bon repas…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, commença Ron.

-Excepté au Terrier, termina Hermione.

-Je disais ça parce que je l'ai vu à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, continua Luna. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vu, mais il semblait très préoccupé et j'ai réussit à entendre ton nom, alors…

-Luna tais-toi, lui chuchota Neville.

-Luna, reprit Hermione, tu es très gentille de me dire ça, mais franchement, si tu ne veux pas gâcher ma bonne humeur ne me reparle plus de ce connard. Merci. Vous avez terminé ? Je vais cherchez le dessert !

Hermione leva sa baguette pour débarrasser les assiettes et retourna dans la cuisine.

-Je vais aller l'aider, déclara Pansy en se levant.

-Moi aussi, dit Ginny.

-Je vous suis, poursuivit Luna.

-Attendez-moi ! dit Lavande.

Elles retrouvèrent Hermione qui préparait le dessert tant convoité par Théodore.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Ginny.

-Non ! répondit Hermione de façon catégorique.

-Bon, d'accord, fit-elle en reculant. A toi. Pansy prit sa place.

-Hermione, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ?

-Mais je suis passée à autre chose ! Tout va bien, Pansy.

-Non, on voit bien que non, reprit Lavande. Dès qu'on parle de lui, tu rougis de colère. Tu es prête à tout détruire sur ton passage.

-N'importe quoi…

-Hermione…

Mais elle avait quitté la cuisine avec quelques assiettes à dessert. Elle revint peu après.

-Je ne rougis pas de colère.

-Hermione, on sait que Drago a fait une énorme boulette et que ça t'a blessé, mais oublie. Tu es en train de souffrir à cause de lui et pour rien, lui dit Pansy. Ça fait trois mois ! Trois long mois. Dis-toi qu'il a perdu sa chance et saute sur le premier Auror que tu croises !

-Mauvais plan, lui dit Ginny, il y en a trois dans le salon dont ton mari.

-Ah oui, remarque Pansy. C'est vrai.

-Saute sur Théodore ! déclara Lavande comme étant une brillante idée.

-Ou alors, pars à la recherche des Nargolles à museau rouge. Ils sont très rares mais tellement beau à ce qu'il paraît.

Les quatre filles présentes regardèrent Luna avec consternation mais Hermione sourit. Une expédition à la recherche d'une créature qui n'existait pas, en voilà une bonne idée.

**000**

La fin du dîner s'était plutôt bien passée. Personne n'avait reparlé de Drago et nos amis avaient continué de raconter leurs anecdotes de travail ponctué de quelque fou rire ainsi que leur vie de parents pour certain.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'en aller. On tambourina à la porte. Les invités sursautèrent un instant mais se détendirent en entendant la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous là, Blaise et Théodore me l'ont dit hier soir ! Granger ouvre !

-Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle entre les dents à l'adresse des deux Serpentards qui reculèrent.

-Il a débarqué à l'appartement et était déjà au courant, se défendit Théodore en regardant Blaise.

-Quoi ? fit-il. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est Sébastien qui l'a scandé dans toute la maison. « Il y a un dîner chez Tatie Hermione ! Il y a un dîner chez Tatie Hermione ! » Et Drago était là. Mon bonhomme était tellement triste quand il a vu qu'on l'emmenait au Terrier.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va décider à m'ouvrir ? hurla Drago derrière la porte. Hermione je t'en supplie, ouvre la porte !

C'est Luna qui se décida. Drago eut un temps d'arrêt en la voyant.

-Salut Drago, dit-elle tout sourire. Ça…

-Ouais.

Drago se dirigea dans le salon où tout le monde était encore. Il ne prêta attention à personne d'autre qu'Hermione.

-Dégage d'ici ! lui dit-elle.

-Pas avant que tu aies écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu t'es moqué de moi, tu m'as humilié, rabaissé plus bas que terre ! Maintenant dehors !

-Non !

-Bon, Hermione, je crois qu'on va te laisser, déclara Neville sentit bien évidemment de l'eau dans le gaz.

-Non, restez, dit Drago. Je veux que vous restiez tous et que vous soyez témoins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Malefoy ? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

-Tu vas voir. Hermione, je sais que te dire que je suis désolé ne va rien changer. Mais peut-être que si je faisais quelque chose d'impressionnant comme me l'a conseillé Théo, ça changerait un peu la donne.

Tout le monde regarda Théodore.

-Non ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Je ne lui ai rien suggéré du tout. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce type est un vrai mythomane. Hermione tu as raison, tu devrais le mettre dehors. Allez, dégage Malefoy ! Mais… mais il fait quoi là ?

Effectivement, Drago était en train de faire quelque chose de vraiment surprenant, voire même, impressionnant. Tellement impressionnant que tout le monde pris peur. Même Luna. Drago agenouillé devant Hermione avec une bague de fiançailles dans les mains.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas regarder ça, dit Pansy en se mettant dans les bras d'Harry tout en regardant la scène dans le miroir.

Neville était au bord de l'évanouissement comme si c'était lui qui demandait Luna en mariage, Blaise était pâle comme un linge, Ron était partagé entre l'envie de rire et… d'éclater de rire. Ginny s'était assise sous le choc, Luna avait penché la tête l'air pensive et Lavande avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Drago était toujours à genoux, regardant Hermione dans les yeux alors qu'elle semblait s'être changée en statue de sel.

-J'avais dit impressionnant, intervint Théodore, pas stupide.

-Alors ? dit Drago toujours en la regardant.

CLAC !

Drago se retrouva avec une énorme marque rouge sur la joue face à une Hermione toujours aussi rouge de colère.

-Maintenant dehors ! Tout le monde ! Dehors ! J'ai besoin d'être seule !

Tout le monde s'en alla sauf Théodore, Ron et Harry qui avaient envie consolé leur meilleure amie.

-Rentrez chez-vous, leur dit Théodore.

-Hermione va mal, Nott, rétorqua Ron. Elle a besoin de nous.

-Je sais. Et ça ne date pas d'hier. Ecoutez, je ne compte pas vous la voler votre Hermione, seulement pour cette histoire, c'est à moi qu'elle s'est confiée. Alors laissez-moi régler ça et Hermione vous reviendra très vite. Rentrez auprès de vos femmes. Allez ! Je peux vous dire que si elle vous voit là, Hermione vous hurlera de quitter l'appartement.

-Dis-lui de nous contacter demain, dit Harry.

-Promis.

Théodore ferma la porte. Il débarrassa la table du salon et alla sur le balcon où Hermione était et regardait les passant ainsi que la vue sur Londres.

-J'avais dit, tout le monde dehors.

-Je sais et tout le monde est dehors.

-Sauf toi.

-Je pensais que ça ne te gênerait pas de me savoir là.

Hermione ne dit rien essuya ses larmes et eut un rire cynique.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'en venant ici me faire une demande en mariage complètement bidon j'oublierai ce qu'il a fait ?

-Oui.

-Il est bête ou quoi ?

-Il est amoureux.

-Non, il ne l'est pas. Il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait s'il était amoureux de moi. Non mais quelle idée, dit-elle en regardant Théodore.

-Je te promets que je ne lui ai pas mis ça en tête ! Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait tout fichu parterre et que peut-être qu'en essayant de t'impressionner ça briserait la glace. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à t'offrir une bague de fiançailles.

-C'est tout lui ça. Il ne fait rien dans la demi-mesure.

-Ecoute, Drago a vraiment merdé, mais c'est Drago. Tu sais comment il est. La plupart de ses actes irréfléchis sont de grosses conneries qu'il regrette par la suite. La marque en est la preuve. Et pourtant vous nous avez tous pardonnez.

-C'est différent ! Ce n'était pas un acte irréfléchi. Et puis vous étiez jeune et vous aviez le couteau sous la gorge. Voldemort aurait pu vous tuer ! A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas menacé Malefoy pour qu'il m'invite à dîner. C'est lui qui m'a supplié.

-Oui. Au bout de plusieurs de semaines. Il n'a pas arrêté de te tourner autour. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles le jour où tu as accepté son invitation. Si tu l'avais vu ! Blaise Pansy et moi ne le reconnaissions plus. Il faisait des plans sur la comète pour cette soirée, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

-Alors pourquoi ça a tourné au désastre ?

-Tu es Hermione Granger ! Cette phrase se suffit à elle-même. Tu as été dressée au rang d'héroïne avec Potter et Weasley. Je pense qu'il avait la pression. Drago se rendait compte que tu étais encore plus précieuse et encore plus convoitée qu'à Poudlard. Tu n'es pas facilement impressionnable Hermione. Tu l'intimides !

-C'est ridicule. Je n'intimide personne !

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Il a finit par penser que ce qu'il faisait ne servirait à rien. Que tu valais plus qu'un dîner avec lui. Que tu valais mieux que lui, et il a joué les Drago Malefoy.

-Et il est sorti avec cette sorcière.

Hermione se souviendra toujours de ce soir là. Drago avait prévu de l'emmener dîner à 20h00 pétante. « Sois prête à l'heure » lui avait-il dit d'un air taquin. Oh oui, Hermione était prête. Elle avait même eu une demi-heure d'avance. Et elle avait attendu à partir de 20h00. Cinq minutes, dix minutes, vingt minutes, une demi-heure. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Puis Hermione s'était demandé s'il ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous devant le restaurant. Elle avait donc prit son sac et son manteau et était sortie. Arrivée là-bas, Hermione l'avait vu. Il était à l'intérieur avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Ils semblaient proche, très proches, trop proche. Et ce fut le coup de massue lorsqu'elle le vit embrasser cette fille alors que c'était elle devait se trouver en face de lui se faisant embrasser par lui. Hermione était partie les larmes aux yeux et avait croisé Théodore dans la rue.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que malgré tout, Drago est amoureux de toi et qu'il serait prêt à te rendre heureuse.

-Et qu'au moindre petit problème il irait voir la première pétasse qu'il croise au coin de la rue ? Non. Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'homme. Je veux un homme qui m'aime vraiment pour ce que je suis, à qui je peux faire confiance et qui, en plus d'être mon amant, sera mon ami. Je veux un homme qui saura me surprendre, qui sera un bon père et qui, lorsqu'il aura un problème, viendra m'en parler, et n'ira pas coucher avec la pétasse du coin.

-En gros tu cherches un Potter et un Weasley réunis, conclut Théodore. Ce n'est pas possible.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Il n'avait pas tort. Ron et Harry étaient les hommes parfaits à ses yeux. Même Neville. Peut-être même un peu trop parfait pour être avec elle.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas comme toi ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Drôle, avenant et ne voulant que mon bien être.

-Parce que s'il était moi tu n'en serais pas amoureuse.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Evidemment qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais réagit de la sorte. Elle ne souffrirait pas encore au bout de trois mois. Elle ne rêverait pas de lui toutes les nuits. Elle ne serait dirait que si tout s'était bien passé elle serait à l'heure actuelle dans ses bras à lui.

-Tu as probablement raison.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume. Allez viens.

Théodore ouvrit les bras et Hermione vient s'y nicher volontiers.

-Bon je vais y aller, annonça-t-il. Et toi, tu devrais parler avec lui, et lui expliquer calmement ce que tu as ressentit.

-Il le sait déjà.

-Sans les cris il comprendra mieux. Potter et Weasley veuillent que tu ailles les voir. Je crois qu'ils ont l'impression de te perdre aussi.

Théodore fit une bise à Hermione et quitta le balcon.

-Oh en fait Hermione, j'ai oublié de te dire. Tu sais la bague de fiançailles ?

-Oui ?

-C'est celle de sa mère.

**000**

Il devait être plus de 2h00 du matin. Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir pensant à cette soirée et à ce qui s'était passé et maintenant elle était là, devant cette porte. Elle hésitait. C'était ridicule. Il y a trois mois elle y venait à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Maintenant elle avait peur de savoir ce qu'il lui arriverait si sa main touchait la porte en bois.

Etait-elle une Gryffondor ou pas ?

Hermione frappa.

Elle attendit. Pas longtemps. Deux minutes, peut-être trois. Ce fut déjà beaucoup pour elle. Il fallait rentrer. Mais elle s'arrêta en entendant les clés dans la porte. Drago était là n'en croyant pas ses yeux et osant à peine la regarder.

-Salut, chuchota-t-elle.

-Salut, dit-il rapidement.

-Je peux entrer ?

Drago leva la tête et hésita un instant.

-A moins qu'il y ait une quelconque sorcière avec toi.

-Il n'y a personne, s'empressa de répondre Drago. Personne excepter un pauvre connard. Si tu veux avoir une conversation avec lui.

-Oui.

Drago se décala et laissa Hermione entrer. Trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dans cet appartement et c'était comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Il était froid et austère et trop bien rangé. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de vie là-bas. Drago ne vivait plus.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

-Juste de l'eau, merci.

Hermione fut quand même surprise qu'il lui propose à boire et même qu'il lui ait tout simplement ouvert la porte. Il aurait très bien pu la lui claquer au nez sans ménagement, ou ne pas répondre. Faire le mort. Il lui tendit le verre et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, Hermione décida de boire son verre cul sec.

-Heureusement que ce n'était pas du whisky, lui dit Drago.

-Ouais…

Un blanc s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Hermione avait vu les choses. Elle pensait que Drago prendrait la parole, mais même lui semblait gêné de la situation. En même temps il avait ouvert la porte. C'était un début, non ?

-Désolée pour la gifle, dit-elle. Et toutes les autres.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'était mérité. J'ai vraiment tout fichu en l'air. Je sais que ça ne changera rien, mais je suis désolé. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchit.

-Mais je veux savoir Drago. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête et non les suppositions des autres. Alors pourquoi ?

Drago soupira. C'était maintenant. Il allait devoir donner son explication et après Hermione s'en irait pour la dernière fois pour ne jamais revenir. Il en était persuadé. Après ça, tout serait terminé. Même leur amitié.

-Je… je voulais que ce soit parfait. Je te le promets. J'avais tout prévu pour ce soir-là. Je voulais que tu passes une bonne soirée. J'étais sur le point de sonner chez-toi quand je me suis stoppé net. Tout ce que j'avais prévu aurait impressionné n'importe quelles femmes au monde, mais pas toi. J'ai tellement l'habitude de montrer mes signes de richesses que je n'ai pas réfléchit. J'ai voulu faire la même chose avec toi alors que tu m'as montré à plusieurs reprises que tu n'en avais rien à faire de mon argent. Que ce qui t'intéressait, c'était moi. Juste moi. Je n'avais pas compris ça alors j'en ai conclu que tu méritais beaucoup mieux que moi. J'ai rebroussé chemin. Je me suis promené, j'ai flâné. J'ai rencontré cette fille et tu connais la suite.

Ils ne se regardaient toujours pas. Hermione sentait sa gorge qui se serrait et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait été là, à l'heure, en bas de chez-elle. Prêt à sonner. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas regardé par la fenêtre ? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de se regarder une énième fois dans le miroir pour savoir si elle était assez belle pour lui ?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Drago tourna la tête et regarda Hermione qui essuyait ses larmes.

-Qui t'a… Théodore ?

-Ouais, répondit-elle toujours sans le regarder. Alors, c'est vrai ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour lui c'était une question piège. Il pouvait dire oui au risque de se prendre un véritable râteau (le plus douloureux reçu de la part d'Hermione) ou il pouvait dire non et risquer de la faire souffrir et de ne plus la revoir. Sauf qu'il voulait la voir. Tout le temps, constamment, près de lui et non pas avec cet abrutit de Théodore. La clé ? Dire la vérité.

-Au début je prenais tes refus pour une sorte de défi. Plus j'enfonçais la porte et moins tu la fermais. J'en avais une certaine satisfaction et…

-La réponse est trop longue. Oui ou non.

-Oui.

Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui le regarda et Drago qui baissa la tête. Il en rougissait presque de cette révélation. Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger et c'était la première fois qu'il le disait à haute voix et qu'il se l'avouait.

-Oui, répéta-t-il.

-La bague.

-Oui ?

-C'était vraiment celle de ta mère ?

-Je vais tuer Nott.

-Réponds.

-Oui.

-Tu es dingue, Malefoy.

-C'est ce que je n'arrête de me dire depuis le 13 Avril.

Ils se regardèrent enfin. Hermione avait sécher ses larmes et Drago était partagé entre le désir de la prendre dans ses bras ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Il revint avec un écrin qu'il ouvrit. Hermione y vit une autre bague.

-Ce que j'ai fait cette nuit était vraiment stupide. Mais ça, c'était la bague que j'avais acheté à Pré-au-Lard.

-Elle est très jolie, lui dit Hermione. Pourquoi ce n'est pas celle-là que j'ai vu ?

-Je l'ai trouvé laide au final. Pas assez bien pour toi.

-C'est ridicule.

-Je suis ridicule.

Hermione ferma l'écrin et le posa sur la table basse.

-Si dans un an, jour pour jour, on est toujours ensemble, je l'accepterais. Si dans deux ans jour pour jour, on est toujours ensemble, on se mariera.

-Et dans trois ans ?

-On aura un enfant.

-C'est… très calculé mais ça me va, déclara Drago étonné de lui-même.

Il s'avança vers Hermione, espérant qu'elle ne recule pas, pour l'embrasser.

-Par contre, si dans six mois, j'apprends que tu as été voir ailleurs à cause d'une quelconque névrose…

-Tu me tues ?

-Je te tue, je te démembre et je te balance dans la Tamise.

-Ça me va, aussi.

Drago l'embrassa. Trois mois qu'elle en rêvait, un an qu'elle le souhaitait. Et Drago, depuis le temps qu'il voulait qu'Hermione soit sienne… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là, en train de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait que rêver. Il allait se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans son appartement à se morfondre sur ses erreurs. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, elle était toujours là, à le regarder. Pourtant, elle se sépara de lui et se leva.

-Je vais rentrer. Il est vraiment tard. Je te laisse dormir. A plus tard.

Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée, mais Drago la referma.

-Reste.

Ce fut tout ce que Drago put dire. Hermione n'osait même pas se retourner. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et pour une fois, ce n'était pas de colère. Elle sentit la main de Drago prendre la sienne. Il l'emmena dans la chambre, lui demanda s'assoir sur le lit. Hermione le vit enlever ses chaussures. Elle était complètement tétanisée par ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais le laissait faire.

Puis Drago lui demanda de se mettre sous la couverture. Elle s'exécuta. Drago s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il la regarda, l'embrassa et la serra contre lui.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Dormir près d'elle. Maintenant qu'Hermione était là, dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Et il savait que pour ça, il allait devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts. Hermione devait recevoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux et ça ne devait venir que de lui.

_**Fin.**_

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ?

En fait, j'allais oublier, comment avez-vous trouvé _Harry __**Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Deuxième Partie**_? Personnellement j'ai adoré le **Récit du Prince** et le moment où **Neville a tranché Nagini** ! C'était grisant avec les effets spéciaux. Et même si la 3D n'était pas désagréable, je n'aime pas ça. Mais les Lunettes collector qu'on a eu : **Génial !**

**C'est Finit ! :'( **

A Bientôt.

Gouline971.


End file.
